User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Useful Notes Blog: Season 5
Well, due to how much help these blogs have provided when it comes to writing analysis' as well as just being able to organize everything, a brand new Useful Notes blog for this season will be made. If you've seen my previous one, you know the drill, so without further ado: S5/E1: Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante Yusuke Urameshi History As a fourteen-year old, he was the toughest student at Sarayashki Junior High School, even defeating the punk Kazuma Kuwabara in a street fight, as most people were either afraid of him or out to kick his ass. He was born by her mother Atsuko Urameshi, who was only 14 year old at the time, and hoped that her son would turn out better, as she was an alcoholic prostitute. However Yusuke would end up always skipping school and getting into fights, as well as drinking, smoking and gambling in the manga. But this all came to a halt one day as he was strolling through the town, as he ended up seeing a young boy who he was entertaining with his funny faces begin to walk in front of a moving car, prompting Yusuke to shove him out of the way, at the cost of his own life. It was there that he met the grim reaper Botan, and she stated that Spirit World wasn't expecting him to die that day. While Yusuke initially refused, once he went to his funeral, he saw that his childhood friend Keiko, Principal Takanaka & Kuwabara all mourned over his death. And as such Koenma, the prince of Spirit World offered an exchange that he could become resurrected, where he would assist Botan in grim reaper work, as the Spirit World inspector Sayaka made judgements. Eventually he would find himself resurrected, but he was granted Spirit Awareness, which allowed him to see apparitions or other paranormal figures, just like his arch-rival turned best friend Kuwabara. That was when he was made to become a Spirit Detective, as he helped solve cases as well as fight against demons making mischief. Where he would be joined by Kuwabara and two of the first few demons that Yusuke met, Hiei & Kurama . And later on, he would be taught the Spirit Wave technique by the psychic, Genkai. Death Battle Info *Name: Yusuke Urameshi (Eugene in the Filipino Dub) *Age: 14 (18, EoS) *Occupation: Spirit Detective *Species: Mazoku, Formerly Human *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 180 lbs Physical Attributes *Superhuman Strength **Stronger than Younger Toguro at 120%, who lifted a 1,000 ton stadium ring on his back with a fraction of his strength **Effortlessly defeated 48 B-Class demons at once with just his pure strength in the Preliminary Matches in the Makai Tournament **Equal to the Upper S-Class Yomi *Superhuman Speed **As fast as Hiei **Can keep up with the Massively Hypersonic Shinobu Sensui **Outran a fuel truck at full speed sent by Kaname Hagiri, the Sniper *Superhuman Durability **Tanks attacks from Shinobu Sensui, who destroyed the Island Sized Beheaded Hill **Tanked attacks from Yomi, an Upper S-Class Demon **Withstood an explosion caused from a fuel truck *Superhuman Stamina **Able to run for 4 days straight without breaking a sweat **Fought with Yomi for 60 hours *Intelligence **Incredibly experienced in street fights and battles against demons, using this to his advantage even at the nick of time **Outsmarted Shigeru Murota, a mind reader **Outsmarted Minoru, who uses the Resshūken style to block and counter any form of martial arts **Outsmarted Mitsunari Yanagisawa, who is able to copy someone's exact DNA, memories, abilities, etc. Spirit Energy *Energy in all humans, wielded by those who contain Spirit Awareness *Can be used for offense, defense and healing properties *Can form weapons, or can be used as basis for a firing mechanism *Powered by intense emotions, such as anger or desparation *Unique from person to person *Due to Yusuke's Mazoku nature, he can also utilize Demon Energy, which is an apparition's form of Spirit Energy Techniques *Spirit Gun **Yusuke's signature move **The user concentrates their energy into their index finger, before mentally pulling the trigger, firing off spirit energy **The destructive force can be changed from a simple blast, to a spirit cannonball, all the way to the equivelence of a non-nuclear atomic explosion, the latter of which is conceived to be the "Spirit Gun-Mega" **Virtually unlimited ammunition, as long as he still has energy, and he can even fire one blast after another **He can also use the Demon Gun, the same basic concept but with demon energy instead of spirit energy, and he could also perform the "Demon Gun-Mega" along with it. *Spirit Shotgun **This is where the wielder charges their spirit energy into their fist, before firing a barrage of blasts at once, albeit they're weaker than the Spirit Gun **Useful against a group of enemies, or invisible enemies that can't be seen with Spirit Awareness **In Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie, Yusuke can generate spirit energy into both of his fists at the same time, known as the Shotgun Double Barrel *Spirit Punch **The wielder charges his spirit energy into his fist, but instead of using the Spirit Shotgun, the foe uses it to enhance the impact of their punches **Can also serve as a defensive barrier for attacks, working as a better version of a block **Demon Energy can be used the same way, much like the Spirit Gun and the Demon Gun **Can also be used to enhance kicks by empowering his foot, but this was only shown in the anime and in the games *Spirit Wave **Taught by the old psychic Genkai **This is where the user makes their whole body as a catalyst for their Spirit Energy, that can be fired into a blast that isn't as powerful as the Spirit Gun, but it's most useful in the form of a punch or kick **Extremely dangerous to use properly **Can be used to heal himself or others *Spirit Cuffs **Used as weights for Spirit Energy, the longer they stay on, the tougher one's Spirit Energy will become **The holder needs to use their Spirit Energy to simply move, let alone be able to fight combatants **In order to release the cuffs, the wielder must say the word "Avitus" ("Ante" in the Japanese Dub), but this is only used as a last resort *Intestine Killer **A barrage of punches thrown at once, with enough speed to look like afterimages **The force is able to cause Kazuya to start kneeling down in agony, as well as Kuwabara to say that he was unable to eat for a week after getting hit by it Mazoku Transformation *Activates with his Demon Blood from Raizen, as well as giving in to negative emotions *Amplifies Yusuke's power by 50x *It's activation itself causes storms *Can be activated once getting possessed by Raizen as well **Killed Sensui under his control *Able to use the Demon Gun-Mega in this form Fused Sacred Energy *Yusuke's own version of Sacred Energy *Utilized once combining his Spirit Energy with his Demon Energy *Hard to maintain for a long period of time *Able to use this to create even stronger versions of the Spirit Gun or the Spirit Wave Feats *Achieved an Upper S-Class ranking *Successfully completed Genkai's training, even undergoing the agonizing transfer of the Spirit Wave Orb *Defeated Gōki and Hiei in his first case *Won the Genkai Tournament, defeated foes like Baldok the Bat Tamer, Kibano, Kazemaru & Rando, the latter of which managed to kill 99 psychics in the process *Won the Dark Tournament, defeating foes such as Chū, Jin & 120% Younger Toguro *Defeated the S-Class and Spirit Detective before him Shinobu Sensui, while under control of Raizen *Managed to fend of Yomi in the third round of the Makai Tournament, albeit he still lost Faults *Short tempered *Can sometimes joke around, not taking fights seriously *Energy is limited *Still mortal despite his training and heritage *Not very bright outside of fights Dante A large chunk of the research of this was done by the user Nkstjoa, I would highly recommend showing him support, as his second season is currently in the works. '' History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info *Name: Dante *Age: Unknown (Varies as the series progresses) *Height: 6'2" (Speculated) *Weight: 200 lbs (Speculated) *Aliases: Tony Redgrave, The Son of Sparda, Devil Hunter *Species: Demon/Human Hybrid *Likes: Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes *Dislikes: Anyone who has a bigger mouth than him Physical Attributes *Superhuman Strength **Throws law enforcement around like rag dolls **Shatters stones with just his strength **Overpowers larger demons *Superhuman Speed **Bullet timer **Blindingly fast attacks **Speed makes him appear he can teleport *Superhuman Durability/Endurance **Tireless **Healing factor **Able to take serious beatings without showing pain **Impaled by his own sword and survived, let alone being able to talk *Hand-Eye Coordination **Shoots bullets out of the air with his own **Able to stack bullets on top of each other *Telekinesis **On a low scale **Stopped a flying motorcycle *Angel Evade **Short distance teleportation *Demon Evade **Increases damage if pulled off correctly *Angel Glide **An air-dash *Can transfer his own energy into weapons he wields *Somehow always has unlimited ammunition *Able to wield swords and guns better with either the Swordsmaster Style or the Gunmaster Style *Can create a clone of himself with the Doppeldanger Style Close-Ranged Weaponry *Rebellion **Broadsword **Keepsake from Sparda **Can use his minor telekinetic attributes to use this as a boomerang *Cerberus **Tripartie nunchaku imbued with ice **Stretches to incredible lengths *Agni & Rudra **Twin scimitars of different colors **Hurls fire and gusts similar to that of a tornado *Nevan **Guitar-like weapon **Fires electricity and summons bats *Ifrit **Gauntlets of pyrokinetic properties **Hellfire is hotter than a volcano *Gilgamesh **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask and back armor **Powered by thrusters *Lucifer **Metallic backpack-like apparatus **Summons spectral swords Long-Ranged Weaponry *Ebony & Ivory **Customized semi-automatic handguns **Rapid-fire **Shots can be charged with demon energy *Coyote-A **Shotgun customized to be used against demonic beings **Hits at any range, but best suited point-blank *Spiral **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds **Can ricochet off walls *Grenadegun **Fires grenades, of course **Assists in recharging the Devil Trigger *Artemis **Demonic arm-cannon gun *Nightmare-b **Demonic firearm **Fires reflectable shots **Can be charged with the Devil Trigger Pandora *Devil Arm with 666 forms *Dante has only utilized these seven: **Epidemic: Blowgun **Hatred: Bazooka **Revenge: Laser Cannon **Jealousy: Gatling Gun **Argument: Mobile Missile Battery **Grief: Boomerang **Omen: Damages all surrounding enemies Devil Trigger *Unleashes near-full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Enables flight and new abilities *Lasts for a limited time Quicksilver Style *Exclusive to Devil May Cry 3 *Slows down enemies and gives Dante increased speed *Depletes Devil Trigger Majin Form *Exclusive to Devil May Cry 2 *Activated upon critical health *Invulnerable *Twin red blades protruding from arms *Fires fireballs, and blasts of light and darkness *Lasts for a limited time Feats *Surpassed Sparda *Defeated countless demons in the span of two decades, even with casual pistols before getting Ebony & Ivory *Slew Mundus, The Prince of Darkness *Defeated his brother Vergil, who was superior to him in every way supposedly *Effortlessly defeated hell jailers with little experience *Blocked a punch from the Savior *Mastered the Devil Trigger Faults *Cocky and overconfident *Usually holds back on enemies until deemed worthy *Bad luck *Regeneration takes longer if drained *Reboots Advantages and Disadvantages Yusuke Urameshi Advantages *Arguably more destructive in base *Stronger in base form *Better long-ranged and close-ranged fighter in base *More clever in battle *Able to keep up with Dante, even when he uses the likes of Quicksilver Style *Able to access healing abilities thanks to the Spirit Wave Disadvantages *Can be drained of his Spirit Energy incredibly quickly if not used wisely *Devil Trigger and Majin Forms will be giving Yusuke a harder time, despite the Mazoku assisting in that department *Nowhere near as many weapons as Dante does *While he has a large mass of stamina, Dante is practically tireless *Even if Raizen were to possess Yusuke, he would likely have the same issue of running out of Demon Energy Dante Advantages *Unlimited ammunition *Weaponry can keep Yusuke on his toes *Has fought plenty of demons, even those like Mundus & Vergil, so he has plenty of experience to go off of *Devil Trigger and Majin Form gives him plenty of ways to keep battling on *The Grenadegun can help replenish the Devil Trigger meter, if all goes wrong *Stronger in Devil Trigger and Majin Forms Disadvantages *Just as cocky as Yusuke is, if not more *Can easily deplete the Devil Trigger if not careful *Has no real counters to Fused Sacred Energy *Lesser in smarts *At a loss in base form Verdict This, is quite the interesting battle to start Season 5 out with, to say the absolute least. And probably one of the more closer battles, as well. Once this fight starts out, it would seem that both of these fighters would be holding back, Dante seeing that Yusuke is not worthy enough, and Yusuke currently possessing the Spirit Cuffs. But once those cuffs come off... It will likely take more of a serious turn. (Or at least, as serious as these two can be) But the question is how long can Yusuke hold his own against Dante, even when he’s holding back? And with the Spirit Cuffs, that would likely not be very long. So unfortunately Yusuke won’t be able to increase the amount of Spirit Energy he has for a long period of time, it will still be plenty to add to his already massive amount, but even so, Yusuke could easily waste it. Now that Dante and Yusuke have became serious, this one is actually, the polar opposite. Yusuke is more than capable of being able to fend off against Dante’s close-ranged blades, as he’s managed to do against Hiei just before they were about to aboard the ship that hosted the Dark Tournament preliminaries. Plus, Yusuke is incredibly strong, able to fend off against attacks from Sensui & Yomi, and fight back against it, and he can continue to do so for days without breaks. And while Dante might be able to break stone, Yusuke is able to, as I said fight back against Sensui & Yomi, S-Class ranked beings, well beyond that of just breaking stone, even going up to country-level capabilities. So yeah, once getting put up against Yusuke without the Spirit Cuffs wearing him down, it would seem that Dante has no chance in hell... Except for the fact that he has the Devil Trigger, which is more than up for the challenge. Now this is where things get difficult, as Dante’s strength is now much better than what Yusuke has to offer, but at the cost of lasting for a limited time. Not to mention the fact that Yusuke can also activate the Mazoku. And ultimately, Dante at worst would have very little amount of time to use the Devil Trigger, and would have to rely on the Grenadegun to be able to use it properly. On the flip side, at best Dante would have tons of time to be able to belittle the amount of Spirit Energy that Yusuke has with the Devil Trigger before it runs out. But even so, the fact that he can use Demon Energy as well, not to mention the amplified strength that Yusuke possesses once he begins to use the Mazoku is no laughing matter for Dante, as much as he would want to pass it off as such. It would end up giving Devil Trigger a very hard time, and Yusuke would probably triumph once more. But lastly, there’s the immensely absurd Majin Form, which would needless to say makes this even more difficult to pinpoint. But it all comes down to one important factor, the invulnerability that the Majin Form possesses. While it might not be completely invulnerable to any and all attack, as that would likely be a no limits fallacy. But it would most likely still be enough to negate Yusuke’s energy, same thing with Raizen if he were to get involved. Sure Dante might not have a counter to the Fused Sacred Energy, but Yusuke would be unable to sustain that for very long, not to mention it would likely have the same rules apply for the rest of Yusuke’s Spirit and Demon Energy, as it requires both of those in order to work. And once Yusuke has exhausted his Spirit Energy, and Dante would likely have exhausted his Majin Form along with it, but he likely would no longer need it at that stage, as it would be enough to finish off the Spirit Detective. So as much as it pains me to say this, this is the first time I have given a Yu Yu Hakusho character a loss, as the ultimate victor of the season premiere will likely be none other than '''Dante'. S5/E2: Mokap vs Dampierre Mokap History A former martial arts teacher on the North side of Chicago, the man commonly referred to as Mokap was called upon by Johnny Cage to do some motion capture work for his new movie "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance". Mokap was flown to Hollywood to begin his first session, which consisted mainly of the Crane and Snake styles. Although many other martial artists were used, Mokap was brought in repeatedly for his vast knowledge of fighting techniques. This unfortunate bystander found himself embroiled in an otherworldly struggle simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A motion capture artist, Mokap now fights for his life-fantasy and reality have become one and the same. Death Battle Info *Name: Mokap (Though it's never been confirmed if this is an alias) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Species: Human *Allies: Johnny Cage, Shujinko, Forces of Light *Almost looks like Mark Wahlberg Fighting Styles *Tai Chi *Karate *Tae Kwan Do *Jeet Kune Do *Wing Chun *Crane *Snake Moveset *Fireball **A ball of fire launched at the foe, obviously *Magic Lift **Mokap uses telekinesis to raise his foe up in the air, before dropping them back down *Charge Punch **Mokap slides forward, with his fist striking the opponent *Swan Kick **A 360 degree backflip kick *Lights, Camera, Action **Mokap turns around and shoots a white projectile at the foe **I can already imagine what the comments section is gonna be like, now Feats *Has been used in plenty of Hollywood films, including Johnny Cage's of the Outworld events *Has been claimed to save Edinia from Armageddon in Edenian astronomy *A tribute to Carlos Pesina, the actor who played Raiden himself Faults *Barely superhuman *One of the few Mortal Kombat characters who doesn't wield a weapon, at all *Killed by Blaze , and overall had no effect on the battle against the Deadly Alliance *Was ranked the second worst MK Kharacter by ScrewAttack, only behind Two-Legged Motaro *"OH! MY BALLS!" Dampierre History Lord Geo Dampierre, a flawless con artist, was known by many names. "Alchemist of the Ages", "The World's Greatest Assassin", "Artistic Genius", "Invincible Duelist", "Jewel Mender", "Merchant from the East", "Miraculous Psychic", there was not a character that Dampierre could not perform. As time drew on however, people began to recognize him as a thief, and the life of luxury which the spoils of his cons once provided came to an end. To stay alive, Dampierre began taking dirty jobs, like robbery and kidnapping, effectively sullying the elegance that he mastered in order to enchant the salons. Not willing to accept the shadow that had come over him, Dampierre decided to wash his hands of his dirty occupation, and use all of his skill and experience in the fight against Ostrheinsburg. "This isn't right! I should live a noble life!" he resolved, believing that even a knowledge of thievery would be an asset if used for right. Death Battle Info *Name: Lord Geo Dampierre *Age: Changes everytime someone asks him *Gender: Male *Height: ...Has long legs? *Weight: His darkest secret *...Yeah, he keeps many details secret. Outside of him being a thief/con artist Fighting Styles *Le Ballo *Last Resort *Usually pretends to get hurt *Expert in surprise attacks *Designed to lure opponents from long-range *Has two special attacks, Fake Pain & Poker Bluff Tricks & Lies *Dampierre's signature weapon *Dual spring-loaded cases with hidden daggers inside *Unpredictable *Design similar to that of Ezio's main weapon Critical Moves *Critical Finish: Dampierre's World **A cock-and-bull story of his ill daughter (Which is imaginary) that he cannot recover due to the cost of medical treatment, forcing the then sobbing opponent to give a coin to Dampierre in order to "donate" to his cause *Critical Edge: Cockaigne, the Land of Plenty **Dampierre looks as if he is panicking, before jumping and sliding in between the opponent's legs, facing their backs while on the ground before striking the foe in the back Feats *Fought in the war in Hungary *Stole several national treasures from Wolfkrone *Has been able to lie about his name for a long time, though the amount of time is unspecified Faults *Incredibly short-ranged *Childish *Usually needs to be with his henchmen at all times Advantages and Disadvantages Mokap Advantages *Physically stronger *More experienced *Has, actual supernatural attacks *Much more skilled in martial arts Disadvantages *Doesn't have a weapon *Can be easily caught off guard *Can potentially get lured in from long range, although this wouldn't affect the outcome Dampierre Advantages *Has an actual weapon *Unpredictability *Critical Moves can potentially help him out in this fight... Disadvantages *...Though the Critical Edge could easily flop *Less experienced *Childish *Weaker *Is still an ordinary human, unlike Mokap is Verdict At first glance this outcome was proving to be a massive bitch, as I was expecting it to be. But once I managed to connect the dots of these two's abilities, the outcome was soon quickly able to get solved. Sure Dampierre might be unpredictable and wields an actual weapon, that's pretty much the only advantages he really has before all goes downhill. Make fun of Mokap all you want, he's still an incredibly potent martial arts master, and his supernatural abilities are nothing to brush aside for the average human like Dampierre is. Hell, just looking at the Feats section for Dampierre that you can tell he hasn't done anything impressive outside of the war, and we don't even know how that ended in the first place. And Dampierre's fakes will only help so much against Mokap's actual superhuman prowess, and his lack of experience won't help him either. Ultimately Dampierre will be unable to continue his con work any further, as it seems like Mokap will be taking the prize in this fight. S5/E3: Spawn vs The Spectre Spawn History Special Forces Al Simmons was a skilled assassin. He proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. But until the morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanetly (or basically killed him). After being sent to hell, (because of his crimes) he met the demon Malebolgia, who made a deal with him. If Al agreed to become captain of hell's army, he would be reborn to see his wife again. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But eventually, the demon tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death. From that day, Spawn swore revenge Death Battle Info *Name: Albert Francis "Al" Simmons *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 450 lbs *Species: Hellspawn *Favorite method of opening doors is blowing them up Physical Attributes *Superhuman Strength **Easily punches through concrete and steel, as well as easily being able to toss around grown men **Tore through a subway train's roof **Slapped away Mammon, one of the most powerful demons only rivaled by Satan **Tore off Violater's arm **Lifted and tossed a building at the Urizen **Was able to hold up something as heavy as the heart of a star *Superhuman Speed/Reflexes **Casually dodges and reacts to bullets **Able to move at speeds faster than the eye can see without breaking a sweat **Was able to block a laser **Was able to leap through an entire city **Broke the sound barrier during combat *Superhuman Durability **Able to survive without his heart **No-sold being impaled **Walked through a pool of hellfire and lava without trouble **Survived 600,000 volts of electricity **Survived an explosion that could be seen at 30 miles **Took hits from Anti-Spawn Expertise *Skilled marksman **Trained and mastered any type of gun imaginable **Able to utilize magical properties into his firearms to make them deadlier **Carries a massive amount of guns with him at all times *Master hand-to-hand combatant **Skilled in various forms of combat prior to becoming a hellspawn **As a hellspawn he usually resorts to basic but powerful punches and kicks *Sorcery **Able to use various kinds of magic and energy manipulation without much difficulty **Can fake his own decapitation Leetha of the Seventh House of K *Spawn's symbiotic suit composed of necroplasm *Feeds of necroplasm and sins *Able to move on it's own, but normally functions under Spawn's will and thoughts *Can shift into several weapons on it's own *Allows Spawn improved sensory around him *Able to expand the spikes on it's bracelet for a surprise attack *Grants several magical abilities Regeneration *With the aid of the necroplasmic suit, Spawn can heal wounds almost instantly *He can heal stabbing wounds, getting torn in half and incinerated by Anti-Spawn *And most impressively he was able to regenerate after most of his body has been destroyed *Healing is not just limited to himself, as he can heal others or even bring them back from the dead Energy Manipulation *Spawn's most common ranged attack *Can vary the size of the blasts at his own will *Blasts are usually composed of necroplasm *Can absorb all types of energy, including the energy supply of hell *Able to kill vampires, which are only killed on the molecular level *Strongest energy blasts can melt the gates of Heaven Pyrokinesis *Spawn can manipulate both fire and hellfire *Can breath hellfire, like another demon I know of. *Able to take down an entire horde of men with a single blow of flames *Flames are hot enough to incinerate the Violater *Can even burn and combust the victim's brain, if he so chooses Feats Faults The Spectre History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Spawn Advantages Disadvantages The Spectre Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E4: Mami Tomoe vs Noel Vermillion Mami Tomoe History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Noel Vermillion History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Mami Tomoe Advantages Disadvantages Noel Vermillion Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E5: Zero vs Sephiroth Zero History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Sephiroth History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Zero Advantages Disadvantages Sephiroth Advantages Disadvantages Verdict BONUS: Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara Yamcha History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Kazuma Kuwabara History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Yamcha Advantages Disadvantages Kazuma Kuwabara Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E6: BEN Drowned vs Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) BEN Drowned History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Red History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages BEN Drowned Advantages Disadvantages Red Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E7: Dracula vs Demitri Maximoff Dracula History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Demitri Maximoff History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Dracula Advantages Disadvantages Demitri Maximoff Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E8: Jotaro Kujo vs Ryūko Matoi Jotaro Kujo History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Ryūko Matoi History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Jotaro Kujo Advantages Disadvantages Ryūko Matoi Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E9: Leon Kennedy vs Frank West Leon Kennedy History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Frank West History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Leon Kennedy Advantages Disadvantages Frank West Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E10: Knuckles the Echidna vs Zitz Knuckles History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Zitz History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Knuckles Advantages Disadvantages Zitz Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E11: Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Cole MacGrath Raiden History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Cole MacGrath History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Raiden Advantages Disadvantages Cole MacGrath Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E12: Clare vs Aqua Clare History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Aqua History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Clare Advantages Disadvantages Aqua Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E13: Leone vs Bullet Leone History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Bullet History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Leone Advantages Disadvantages Bullet Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E14: Darth Vader vs Nagato Darth Vader History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Nagato History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Darth Vader Advantages Disadvantages Nagato Advantages Disadvantages Verdict S5/E15: Doctor Doom vs Mega Man.EXE Doctor Doom History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Mega Man.EXE History Death Battle Info Feats Faults Advantages and Disadvantages Doctor Doom Advantages Disadvantages Mega Man.EXE Advantages Disadvantages Verdict YusukeOfficial.png|Yusuke Urameshi Dante 2.jpg|Dante Mokap.png|Mokap Dampierre.png|Dampierre Spawn.jpg|Spawn 250px-Spectre01.jpg|The Spectre Tomoe mami wallpaper by raykorn-d6gblob.png|Mami Tomoe Noel Vermillion (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion Mhx zero.jpg|Zero (Mega Man X) Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth Yamcha.png|Yamcha KuwabaraOfficial.png|Kazuma Kuwabara HAUNTED.png|BEN Drowned RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta).png|Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) Dracula (Castlevania).jpg|Dracula Cross Edge Demitri-1-.jpg|Demitri Maximoff Jotaro Anime.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Ryuko matoi.png|Ryūko Matoi Leon Kennedy RE6.png|Leon S. Kennedy Frank West.png|Frank West Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna Zitz.jpg|Zitz Raiden (Mortal Kombat).png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Cole MacGrath.png|Cole MacGrath Clare Claymore.png|Clare Aqua-KH.png|Aqua Lionelle Awakened.png|Leone Bullet.png|Bullet Lord Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader 1688202-nagato six paths of pain.jpg|Nagato (Pain) Doctor Doom.jpg|Doctor Doom megaman_exe_wallpaper_by_nhinhonhinho-d6a123y.jpg|Mega Man.EXE Category:Blog posts